


Tension in the air

by SloMi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, F/F, Lesbian AU, Sexual Tension, Was gonna scrap this but ended up posting it, taywhora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloMi/pseuds/SloMi
Summary: They are almost alone in the building. How is Aurora supposed to focus on her work when Tayce is giving her that look.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Kudos: 27





	Tension in the air

Lawrence stood up and clocked herself out of her shift waving to the two remaining girls in the office. Aurora mentally slapped herself for picking the night shift this week and not looking who she would be working with.

Tayce was a tall and slim model looking chick. Her hair was always in an elegant updo unlike Aurora’s messy blonde curls that she never dared to tamper with. She had perfect legs and great ass-ets, the kind other girls would envy.

Not only was Tayce also a lesbian, but she was also the biggest flirt at this company. She always had a cluster of girls hanging after her all hours of the day, which looked exhausting. Probably why she chose the nightshift with Aurora.   
  


Tayce was just popular like that and Aurora was just your average Jane. She went there, did a slightly above average job and she got her paycheck at the end of each month. She just didn’t have the problem of someone’s burning hot gaze on her as she worked most days.

How was she supposed to focus on work when Tayce was looking at her like that? That smug smile and those sultry eyes. Aurora felt butterflies in her stomach whenever their eyes met. 

She swallowed hard and parted her lips slightly as she took a deep breath. Tayce’s eyes narrowed and she subtly bit her lips. 

If Aurora was standing up she wouldn’t be able to as her knees grew weak under her and a heat was spreading through her nether regions. This other lady was doing things to her that she didn’t want to feel.

Damn, that shade of lipstick looked so good on her though. She couldn’t help but imagine if it would leave prints on her skin. Aurora felt herself staring a bit too much so she decided to tear her eyes off of her and get back to work as best as she could.

  
She couldn’t tell how long passed as she blankly stared at the screen in front of her without working. Just idly watching the open browser. She kept trying to distract herself from thinking about what the two of them could have been doing as they were basically alone in the building. Something that she has been wanting for a while, but not willing to give in to.

Her mind rolled back to when she was on the roof, smoking with her best friend Bimini last summer discussing office crushes. She had mentioned Tayce and Bimini’s eyes grew wide. She encouraged Aurora not to fall for her.

_”Don’t. She’s hot and all but you don’t wanna know how many girls she seduces and leaves behind broken-hearted.”_

She didn’t want that for herself. She didn’t want to be one in the crowd to that woman. Parts of her is telling her that just once is enough if she could just dive herself into the unknown waters, just for a taste. But she also knows herself enough to know that she wouldn’t be able to let go.

A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her deep thoughts. It was Tayce holding two cups of coffee. She nodded towards the break room and winked. 

”Take a break from the hard work and have a coffee with me.” She said before trotting off into the break room. Something about her was so warm and inviting though.

Aurora could really use a break as her eyes grew tired, and coffee sounded good right about now.

She mentally prepared herself and tried to fix her blouse from any nonexistent wrinkles. _It’s fine_ , she thought, they are just two coworkers having coffee. Nothing more, nothing less.

She stood up and walked over to meet Tayce sitting in an armchair next to a neatly cleaned off table, which was rare to find in the break rooms as most of the tables were riddled with trash. 

She smiled at Aurora as she decided to join her at the table. 

“Here you go, love. Keep yourself caffeinated.” She handed out the cup and Aurora smiled bashfully and sat down on the matching wool sofa. Her eyes fluttered shut when she took the first sip. God she needed this. Call her an addict but without coffee she wouldn’t function.  
  


It was like Tayce knew exactly how she liked her coffee. Sweet and mixed out with almond milk.m and extra milk foam. She raised an eyebrow and pointed to her own cup while looking at Tayce.

”How did-“ 

Tayce cut her off with a chuckle and nodded. “How did i know that’s how you like your coffee? Well... i have been trying to flirt with you for almost a year but someone’s too dense to understand.” Tayce sipped her coffee and crossed her long legs.

Aurora was left flabbergasted. She knew that Tayce was being a bit overly friendly recently but for almost a year? She really was dense.

”Wow, yeah I must’ve been too dense to have noticed.” She grabbed onto the cup with both her hands awkwardly and stared at her toes which she suddenly found very interesting.

Tayce shifted a bit in her seat and nodded slowly. “It’s damn near impossible to get your attention at normal work hours because of 'the crowds'”. She added quotations with her fingers and Aurora couldn’t help but scoff a little at her confidence.

”You’re telling me that out of all the desirable milfs here you'd want me?” Aurora felt unsure. This was probably just her way of charming people.

Tayce blinked as if she didn’t quite understand what Aurora was getting at. 

“Well yes. Something about you is exiting and fresh. You don’t chase me around like they do. Besides you’re definitely the prettiest and kindest out of them all.”

Aurora lift an eyebrow and turned her attention to Tayce again. "You think i'm pretty?"

She had never really interacted with Tayce that much before. She surely hasn’t done anything outstandingly nice, right?

Tayce could read the confusion on the blondes face and she decided to hint her.

“14th April, my first day as an intern. I fell and scraped my knee in the driveway and you went out of your way to help me, not even knowing me. It showed me how you are a genuine and kind person.”

Tayce formed a stale smile at Aurora as Aurora’s mind cleared up and she started to remember. It was a young girl with thick glasses and bushy hair that she had helped, she’d never expect that to have been the future office hottie.

”Wow I-... I didn’t recognize you! You look so different.” Aurora stammered out and looked at the ebony haired girl. 

“Yeah, I went through a tough break up and i needed a makeover so here we are!” Tayce smiled in a wide, goofy way and somehow it brought her a more human side. 

Aurora couldn’t help but stare at Tayce in adoration and awe. Maybe she wouldn’t be so bad to give a shot. 

Tayce looked down to where Aurora’s hand was resting. She sneaked her hand up to grab her hand gently. She had finally confessed her feelings to Aurora and it pulled a weight off her shoulders. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a while before They decided that they had had enough of a break and that they should probably go back to work. Aurora hadn't given her any form of an answer yet, but she didn't know if it needed answering.

Tayce had slipped back into the office while Aurora stayed behind for a few minutes to think. What if Tayce actually liked her? Could she with confidence say she liked her back? Well, yes but she didn't want Tayce to stop looking at her once she got bored. She was a pretty girl, and pretty girls grow bored. She knew this from experience.

She sighed and stood up. Her arms still gave off an uncomfortable stale ache from doing desk work. When she went to grab her half empty cup it slipped out of her hand and she spilled it all over herself leaving her blouse and skirt damp and sticky. She let out a silent groan and went to the back of the room to get some towels.

Once she started to clean herself up Tayce peeked in to see what the commotion was and the sight started to water her mouth. Aurora stood bent over with her perfect back arch and cleaned off her pants from coffee stains. The view was almost pornographic and Tayce had to contain herself from wanting to go in and push her on top of the counter. Her blouse was slightly see through and her usually perfectly decent skirt had slipped up a bit due to the awkward posing and it revealed her lacy tights. Tayce bit her lip and watched some more, not finding enough decency in her to look away.

How could this woman not know her own beauty? Her slightly tan and freckled skin made Tayce want to leave marks on it. Her wavy blonde hair looked like it would be heaven to drag her fingers through and not to get started on those lips.

"Hey, Aurora. What are you doing this weekend?" Tayce walked in and leaned herself onto the wall next to the blonde. "Nothing, why?"  
  


"Here's my number, I'll send you my adress so come over and we could watch some netflix or something." 

For the first time Aurora saw Tayce nervously fiddling with her fingers and blushing.

Aurora grabbed the piece of paper with Tayce's number written on it and nodded. "It's a date then."


End file.
